


Should

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	Should

Sir,

No additional text


End file.
